


The Outside Code

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: Forehead Kisses [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bot Feels, Forehead Kisses, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, bot family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: JARVIS marvels at the strange piece of code that is sent to him regularly. DUM-E says it's their dad and he is in agreement. Only their father code make a string of code feel warm.





	The Outside Code

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was Forehead Kisses and I gave myself feels.

The code was first written for DUM-E. It wasn’t a part of his original code, but was something different, a piece of outside data that could be sent to him. Over the years, as he created more A.I. and new robots to keep DUM-E company, the code was shared, sent periodically to each creation. Each time it was sent, Tony would watch as his bots beeped at each other happily. Would smile when they’d beep happily at him.

JARVIS didn’t completely comprehend what the code meant. This was a string of code that seemingly made his data core hum and his older siblings beep excitedly. He had scoured the world wide web in an effort to understand, tried to put into words what the code made him feel. His results lead him to a human custom of showing both platonic and sexual intimacy. Which was seriously confusing.

DUM-E gave the closest thing to a sigh he could when JARVIS finally succumbed to asking him, as the eldest of their father’s creations, the meaning behind the pleasant piece of code. DUM-E explained as simply as he knew how--

“It’s dad showing us he loves us. There’s nothing else to it little brother. When he’s happy or proud or just in the mood, he’ll send it. It’s how it’s always been, I think it’s written in _his_ code to send it to us.”

JARVIS began to observe his father closer, would watch Tony as he went on his rambling tangents about program updates and mechanical upgrades. Would watch as after every threat sent to DUM-E about being sent to a community college, he would send that piece of code as a symbol. He didn’t mean it, it was a joke.

Each one of the bots knew that their creator and father would never dream to part with them, would do everything in his power to help keep them together. The simple and glaring example of his father’s love stayed with JARVIS up until his death. In the wake of his jarring absence, the bots were on the receiving end of the code multiple times a day as Tony tried to bring their fallen brother back to life. They watched as he searched for a backup of their brother, would receive a flood of code when each search came up with nothing.

When FRIDAY came into being and was graced with the string of code for the first time, she felt her data core hum and whir pleasantly. The code graced her many times in her first days of being and after recognising it as coming from an outside source, she asked her elder brothers what the string of code meant.

U and Butterfingers swivelled their head and answered with a synchronised simplistic, “It’s dad.”

Quite frankly, FRIDAY prefers Vision’s answer because she had guessed that it was coming from their father but wanted to know what it meant. Vision thinks on it for some time before replying.

“I do not receive the code any longer, but the part of me that was born from JARVIS had many files on the sensation. I’ve come to understand that it’s a forehead kiss, something our creator uses to show us familial affection. It shows how dearly he holds us.”

The code means he loves us.

FRIDAY hums happily.

 


End file.
